


La Copa por un beso

by satsuki_sumeragi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, The Marauders - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-06
Updated: 2012-12-06
Packaged: 2017-11-20 10:25:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/584363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/satsuki_sumeragi/pseuds/satsuki_sumeragi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>¡Ni por toda la gloria del mundo! Antes está Lily.</p>
            </blockquote>





	La Copa por un beso

**Author's Note:**

> Ni yo misma se que hago escribiendo esto después de pasarme años sin soportar a James por culpa de la escena de la Orden del Fénix...
> 
> Ambientado en el 7º curso de los Merodeadores.

Su mano se cierra sobre la pequeña esfera alada. La sujeta con fuerza, pues sabe que tiene la suficiente fuerza como para escapársele de entre los dedos.

Levanta la mano y el publico Gryffindor aúlla entusiasmado. Ve manchas rojas que se acercan a él a toda velocidad. Oye gritos y risas, y siente brazos que se cierran en torno a él. James sonríe y se deshace de ellos como puede. Ya tendrán el resto de la noche para celebrarlo juntos, ahora lo que importa es otra cosa.

Vuela raudo hasta la marea roja y dorada, como si aun fuera tras la snitch. Se acomoda las gafas mejor y busca. Ahí esta, en primera fila, una pelirroja de ojos verdes y pecas encantadoras que le sonríe agitando un banderín de Gryffindor en la mano. Su pelirroja.

Se acerca a ella también sonriente. Ya no exhibe la snitch como un trofeo, como hubiese hecho años atrás. Solo apoya las manos en la baranda e impulsa un poco el rostro hacia arriba. Unos ojos esmeralda brillante se acercan a él al tiempo que se cierran, y entonces se fija en lo graciosas que siempre le parecen sus pecas, le entran ganas de besarías una a una. Sonríe una vez más. Sonríe y la besa.

Un beso que, cuando empieza es todo euforia y victoria. Pero Lily mueve los labios y la lengua. Son suaves y cálidos, húmedos de saliva. Siente su suave respiración contra su piel y cree que se va a derretir. A su alrededor ya no existe la marea de gente chillando —que ahora entona un enorme "oooooooooohhhhhhhh" ante la escena— solo su pelirroja.

Si en ese momento le dijeran que fuera a recoger la Copa que tanto les ha costado ganar él diría "¿qué copa?". Y volvería a esos labios que también le costó tanto conquistar. Esos labios que ahora le sonríen...

Cuando por fin sale de su ensimismamiento ve a su mejor amigo, que pasa una brazo por los hombros de Lily.

— Cornamenta compañero,— dice haciéndose el triste y ofendido— conmigo nunca celebras así tus victorias...


End file.
